Nothing on You
by Infinite Pen
Summary: After a night of intense 'special training' with Vegeta, Bulma starts feeling a bit insecure when she questions just how did he become so 'experienced'. How will she be able to sleep without some reassurance? Set sometime after Buu. Oneshot.


Don't own DBZ!!!

**Nothing on You***

It was late one night at Capsule Corporation as Bulma lay quietly and tiredly next to her Saiyan Prince of a husband. It was a good fatigue, the result of a rather intense special training session with him. She sighed turning to face his back. He was never the cuddling type, but she couldn't complain. He was great at other things he did. In fact, she begin to wonder that he was a little _too _great. Of course, she knew she was the first earthling he has ever been with, but not the first woman period. There had to be other females, but exactly how many? And how many other different species or races? Were they as beautiful as she? Just how much experience did he have? He was always coming and going, months and weeks at a time, in and out of space on so-called training expeditions...who knows he could have met up with some of those women. She would never get any sleep at this rate if she worried about this all night. She would just have to ask.

"Vegeta..." She started as she gently caressed the small of his back, stopping just above his tail bone while she stroked. "Are you awake?"

"Hn?" He mumbled softly. She felt the purr of his voice vibrate through his back.

"Good. He's awake." She thought silently to herself and continued. "Can I ask you something?"

" I'd much rather sleep if you don't mind..." He growled a bit and then suddenly flipped over to face her. "...unless you are requesting to continue with the previous activities."

She frowned catching sight of his smirking face as the soft glow of a night light shined throughout their bedroom. Here she was all sore and basically through for the night, but at the very thought of going another round, all of a sudden he had this brilliant burst of energy. It sounded as if he still hadn't had his fill. She bet he could go all night, nonstop, if it weren't for her weakness.

He read her obvious answer through her facial expression and turned back over.

"What's your question?" He sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

"Well, I was thinking..." She paused not actually knowing how she would began. She thought briefly that the question might have a negative effect on him, so it was probably best to start with something positive."...you are so great at everything you do...you're always so passionate about it all whether it's fighting or...uh..."

"Thank you for the compliment, but how long do you intend to drag it out?" He huffed out.

"...well, you trained very hard and fought many battles before you became one of the greatest fighters, right?"

"...yeah...so...your point is?"

"...so my point is...all and all..." She took a deep breath and shut her eyelids tight. "...how many otherwomenhaveyoubeenwith?"

His eyes shot open at her last remark and he slowly turned back over to face her again. "What?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"I said..." She started again but froze. She couldn't possibly bring herself to ask it in a normal pace.

"I heard what you asked..." He said sitting his head up by the palm of his hand. "...but what I don't get is what made you ask that of all things out of the blue?"

"Well, like I was saying before..."

"Stop." He interrupted, immediately picking up the reason with those few words. "I'm so good at it--thank you again by the way--that you believe I possess great experience with many different women of the galaxy. Am I right?"

"Well...yeah."

"Foolish woman."

"So you're saying you haven't done it with many different women?"

"I'm saying you're foolish for believing for one moment that they even matter."

"The experience you gained with them does matter when you use it on me!" She raged sitting up in the bed and angrily switched on a bedside lamp nearest her. "Then you could go on and on like you've overdosed on Viagra or something and expect me to keep up with..." She continued shouting at him. For some odd reason, he sat up and started laughing hard. "...why are you laughing?!"

There was a knock at the door, causing Vegeta to cease his laughter, and they both turned to the door.

"Geez...I thought you guys were done for the night with all the noise already..." Trunks complained as his muzzled voice came through the door. "...can't a kid ever get some sleep around here?"

"Go back to bed, Trunks!" Bulma snapped at him.

"Yes ma'am!" The boy replied and quickly ran back to his room without a second thought.

"You!" Bulma spat at Vegeta to continue with their discussion.

As she turned back to him, she noticed he was now standing out on the balcony and staring into the starry sky. She grabbed her robe and went out to join him. If he thought about taking off again, he had another thing coming.

Coming beside him, she coughed a bit to alert him of her presence, although he was already aware of it.

"There was another before me..." He calmly begin, still facing forward."...and even though I may want to pound the living crap out of _him_ every now and then, I never once thought the feelings you express towards me in the privacy of _our _bedroom are because of your prior experience with _him_..."

Bulma gasped slightly, a little shocked at his statement, and then bowed her head in shame upon realization.

"I..." She started to apologize, thinking he was done because of the long moment of silence.

"...I'm not finished. YOU are the first and only woman I've called by name. Heck, I don't even remember the names of any others...YOU played a very invaluable role in the achievement of my ultimate goal...YOU are mother of my firstborn son and heir and the woman I chose as my mate for the rest of my life...even, literally, going to hell and back for YOU and only YOU...and those women...regardless of how many there were or how beautiful..." He turned to face her, and although his expression was unreadable, she could see the hurt in his eyes. "...they don't matter at all because they have nothing on YOU..." and with that he started back inside the compound. "...good night."

"Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma burst into tears and ran up behind him, giving him a crushing hug. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" He asked blandly. "Being yourself?"

"For thinking too much." She sniffled.

"Like I said...you were only being yourself." He chuckled getting back into bed.

* * *

*Inspired by Nothin on You...song by B.o.B (didn't use any of the lyrics, so this is not a song fic, right?)

Thanks for reading and I appreciate any reviews!


End file.
